Season 3
Veep Season 3 was announced in 2013. It premiered on April 6, 2014 and ended on June 8, 2014. Summary Selina kicks off her presidential campaign and fends off competition as she prepares for the primaries; Amy and Dan fight for the role of campaign manager; Mike gets married; Jonah starts his own blog. Plot Two months later, Selina is in Iowa on a book tour, prepping Iowa Caucus voters. Meanwhile, George Maddox resigns from his role as Secretary of Defense. The VP staff freaks out, and Jonah posts a picture of this, arousing the suspicions of the press. When he deletes the picture, it makes it even worse, forcing President Hughes to publicly reveal he is not going to run for re-election. Dan, aiming for campaign manager, reveals to Selina he was the mastermind behind this. Dan and Amy both fight for the position. Jonah is hence fired, and starts a website called "Ryantology". Months later, Selina officially announces her candidacy, and so do Danny Chung and Joe Thornhill, an ex-baseball manager who has no political experience. Selina tries to convince George Maddox not to run, which ultimately fails. Sensing a connection to Dan, Selina makes him her campaign manager, to Amy's horror. Jonah later gets a job as George Maddox's bagman. In Detroit, Gary pairs Selina with his personal trainer, Ray--a relationship that quickly turns sexual. In London, Jonah finds out that Ray has previously voiced hate towards obese people. Selina is asked questions about this. Dan, under enormous pressure as campaign manager, breaks down and is sent to the hospital. Gary reveals to Selina that Dan had Ray on the team just for sex. Angry that Dan "pimped her out", Selina fires Dan as campaign manager and gives the role to Amy. To top off the entire trip, Selina learns that the first lady has attempted to kill herself. After the debate, George Maddox's candidacy ends, resulting in Jonah's unemployment. Meanwhile, the Danny Chung torture rumors trace back to Dan. Dan tasks Jonah with getting rid of these rumors, and in return, Jonah has a role in the West Wing. With the New Hampshire primary coming up, Selina accidentally calls her donors "idiots" in front of a reporter. Fearing her campaign is over, Selina is then told that POTUS is resigning, and she is about to be sworn in as President. Days later, Selina comes in third in the New Hampshire primary, as she moves out of the VP office and into the Oval. Cast Main Cast * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Selina Meyer * Anna Chlumsky as Amy Brookheimer * Tony Hale as Gary Walsh * Matt Walsh as Mike McLintock * Reid Scott as Dan Egan * Timothy Simons as Jonah Ryan * Sufe Bradshaw as Sue Wilson Episodes Reception The third season received acclaim from critics. It received a Metacritic score of 86 out of 100 based on 10 reviews. It scored a 100% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with an average rating of 8.9 out of 10 based on 21 reviews. The site's consensus reads, "Veep continues its winning streak with a mix of smart comedy, bright performances and a refreshing approach to D.C. politics." Matt Roush of TV Guide praised the show, and in a joint review of Veep and Silicon Valley wrote: "[Silicon Valley is] paired with the third season of the savagely hilarious Veep; this combo promises to be HBO's most robust and certainly most entertaining comedy hour in years." Brandon Nowalk of The A.V. Club wrote the show "has become the clearest heir to 30 Rock and Arrested Development, and specific bits throughout the season recall both series." Tim Molloy of ''TheWrap''praised the cast saying, "The show works because all of its actors seem so human, so likable, despite the words coming from their mouths." Gallery Episode-28-07-1920.jpg Episode-27-07-1920.jpg Episode-28-04-1920.jpg Episode-26-07-1920.jpg Episode-27-02-1920.jpg Episode-25-03-1920.jpg Episode-25-07-1920.jpg Episode-24-02-1920.jpg Episode-23-08-1920.jpg Episode-24-04-1920.jpg Episode-23-07-1920.jpg Episode-22-05-1920.jpg Episode-21-02-1920.jpg Episode-20-08-1920.jpg Episode-19-reupload-1024.jpg Episode-19-05-1920.jpg Episode-21-09.jpeg Episode-24-1024.jpg Episode-26-1024.jpg Episode-25-1024.jpg Episode-21-10.jpeg Episode-20-1024.jpg Episode-21-1024.jpg Category:Seasons